


Naturaleza

by MiraHerondale



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha Lestrade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraHerondale/pseuds/MiraHerondale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU! Omegaverse.</p><p>Sherlock sufre un celo repentino mientras está "charlando" con su hermano en Baker Street, aunque eso es imposible, porque Sherlock Holmes, el detective consultor, es un Beta. Johnlock</p><p>Participa en el reto de Septiembre "Slash" del Foro 221B Baker Street de FanFiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naturaleza

\- ¡He dicho que no, Mycroft!

El mayor de los Holmes cerró la puerta de su habitación con un fuerte golpe, y se apoyó en ella para evitar que su hermano entrara, aunque sabía que él nunca haría algo así. Era demasiado jodidamente civilizado como para eso. Los rizos le caían por la frente mientras el sudor empezaba a salirle por la piel. El vientre le ardía y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Todo a su alrededor era demasiado caliente y su cuerpo, extremadamente sensible de repente, respondía de una forma agónica y humillante a cada roce del mobiliario o de la simple tela de su ropa.

_Esta es la degradación a la que me somete la naturaleza._

\- Sherlock, por una vez en tu vida, hazme caso. Sé que te resulta una idea desagradable, pero he visto...

Se rió histéricamente al oír aquello, mientras se retorcía. Se sacó los pantalones en cuanto empezó a notar que una ardiente humedad le bajaba por las piernas. ¿Podía ser aquello más horrible?

\- ¿Desagradable? ¿ _Desagradable_?  _Desagradable_  es pisar mierda de perro en la calle.  _Desagradable_  es cortarte con un papel.  _Desagradable_  es, incluso, estar enfermo. Hasta la estupidez de Anderson es desagradable. Esto no es desagradable, Mycroft. ¡Es denigrante! -gritó, y aunque sintió un dolor agudo atravesarle, como si quisiera partirle en dos, disfrutó mucho haciéndolo. Podía notar como las lágrimas de deslizaban por sus mejillas, y lo odió. Odió perder el control, odió no poder controlarse. Odió cada segundo de esa horripilante tortura. Ni siquiera, en la seguridad absoluta de su cuarto, se sentía bien - ¿Y tú que cojones vas a entender? ¡Eres un maldito Beta! ¡UN BETA, MYCROFT!

Casi lo oyó suspirar al otro lado de la puerta de madera. A raíz de seguir sintiendo el calor aumentar, se retiró el resto de la ropa y abrió una ventana. Mala idea. La cerró de nuevo. Lo último que quería era que su olor saliera a donde el viento pudiera arrastrarlo y que algún Alfa lo siguiera hasta Baker Street.

\- Te conseguiré supresores o algo, y habrá más vigilancia en el 221 B hasta que pases el celo. Deberías replantearte mi oferta. La caja está frente a la puerta.

\- ¡Lárgate de mi casa, Mycroft! ¡YA!

Sherlock esperó a oír la puerta cerrarse y contempló el listón mientras sentía su cuerpo temblar de forma incontrolable, mientras sus piernas se iban humedeciendo contra su voluntad. Aún bajo aquella bruma insoportable, podía oler la ceniza y el pino que exudaba por los poros de la piel, como las esporas de apareamiento de algún extraño tipo de flor carnívora, buscándole un potencial compañero. Compañero que él, por supuesto, no quería.

Sherlock tenía a John, y no deseaba a nadie más.

John.

Cuando John Watson había aparecido en su vida, había identificado al Alfa que una vez había sido por su postura y sus tendencias, aunque le resultó un elemento fuera del patrón: su capacidad de acatar órdenes rivalizaba con las inclinaciones de su clase a imponerse sobre otros, y su afabilidad emocional en casos que necesitaban de ella eran los propios de un beta (sin llegar a ser sumisos, pero sin mostrar dominación). Su herida en el hombro y las experiencias de la guerra habían equilibrado su esencia de una forma que a muchos les costaba conseguir, incluso con los métodos de meditación más complejos. Ni los supresores más potentes del mercado (legal o no), podían tener semejante efecto de balance.

Cuando llegó a Sherlock, el detective era un beta con habilidades fascinantes, igual que su hermano. La gente decía de ellos (más de él que de Mycroft) que eran fenómenos porque se comportaban como Alfas, despreciando a todos y a todo con sus aires de superioridad, cuando su naturaleza les exigía que fueran elementos mediocres en la escala baja de la sociedad. Sherlock encontró fascinante al doctor Watson en cuanto puso sus ojos en él, y creyó que compartir piso con un Alfa equilibrado sería de lo más interesante que podría hacer jamás.

Cuando empezaron una relación, John le dijo que no le importaba que no fuera un Omega, que no pudiera darle ciertas cosas. Sabía que él era un Alfa tarado y viejo, y que no tenía posibilidades de encontrar pareja. Y dijo que Sherlock era lo mejor que le había pasado, y que no quería a nadie más. Ni la biología podría decirle lo contrario. Cuando Sherlock le dijo una noche a John que olía como las chimeneas encendidas en invierno y a hierbabuena, John sólo rió. Los betas no podían percibir el olor como los otros porque no tenían instinto, así que John atribuyó su afinado olfato a sus otras habilidades extraordinarias.

John no quería formar una familia. John no quería un Omega. Quería la normalidad de un Beta, la liberación de la biología que eso suponía.

Ahora Sherlock ya no podría dárselo.

Se retorció cuando abrió la puerta para cojer la caja y esconderla en su cuarto. John no iba a verla. Ya bastante mal estaría todo cuando le oliera.

Cerró la puerta, arrastrando la caja como podía. El simple roce de su propia piel hacía que quisiera gemir. El recuerdo del olor de John le encendió y le temblaron las piernas. El Omega que había, por algún extraño motivo, despertado en él, suplicando por el Alfa cuyo olor impregnaba el hogar.

_Puedes controlarlo, mente sobre cuerpo. Puedes controlarlo. Control. Control. Control..._

Se encontró tirado sobre la cama, de espaldas, intentando no moverse, sin pensar en como su lubricación excesiva y goteante estropearía las sábanas. Eso era lo último en lo que podía pensar (si es que se le podía llamar a lo que estaba haciendo, pensar).

Gimió sin poder aguantarlo cuando una nueva oleada más intensa que las anteriores le sacudió entero, endureciéndole los pezones. Tenía mucho calor, muchísimo. Demasiado para poder controlarlo solo.

Pensó en aceptar la ayuda de Mycroft, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que tomar su mano tendida.

Veinte minutos más tarde, mientras se retorcía y jadeaba como una cualquiera, necesitando roce, necesitando desesperadamente a John, consideró la opción de aceptar lo que Mycroft le había llevado, aunque eso fuera una de las cosas más degradantes que podía hacer en ese estado. De echo, era la única.

Había visto casos de Alfas que retenían Omegas durante mucho tiempo, provocándoles los celos y suprimiéndoselos después artificialmente, sólo para dejarles pasar por uno cuando ya tenían muchos acumulados. El cuerpo de los Omegas, que ya se volvía extremadamente sensible durante un calor normal, sufría demasiado durante ese celo, con demasiada lubricación y una dilatación demasiado grande, y muchos morían de sobre excitación o por deshidratación. No quería ser uno de esos cientos de cadáveres de Omegas consumidos por su calor. No.

Se arrastró hasta el suelo como pudo, y sacó lo que su hermano le había dado. Ni siquiera lo miró, el falo Alfa artificial que vendían en las tiendas para Omegas, pensado para ayudarles en su paso por los celos en solitario sin necesidad de tomar supresores. Si lo miraba, si se dejaba pensar en ello, no lo haría. Y ya era una cuestión de vida o muerte. Su pulso estaba acelerado a cotas que no eran normales y no podría aguantar mucho más sin John para ayudarle. Y no quería que lo hiciera.

Así pues, procedió. No hizo falta que le aplicara nada, simplemente se deslizó dentro de su cuerpo convulsionado, como si fuera del tamaño de un pequeño cable. Gimió al sentirlo dentro, y pensó en dejarlo allí y esperar, pero su cuerpo había tomado medidas drásticas. Tenía la cara presionada contra el suelo de parquet y las caderas alzadas, casi apoyado sobre las rodillas. La necesidad era apabullante y animal, y su mano se movía sola en rápidos y brutales movimientos, produciendo golpes tan duros que incluso se hacia daño. Pero lo prefería. Merecía dolor por lo que era. Merecía un castigo por sucumbir. Por fallarle a John.

Gritó cuando rozó la próstata, pero no paró. Tenía la misma sensación que cuando tomaba una sobredosis. Notaba como si el corazón se le fuera a salir del pecho en cualquier momento, el pulso en la garganta, la cabeza revuelta. Su cuerpo se cerró en torno al juguete y se arqueó con un gemido que era el nombre de John cuando consiguió liberarse.

Se dejó caer, desmadejado sobre el suelo, jadeante y sudoroso. Parecía que el calor iba remitiendo, y se alegró por ello. No creía poder soporta algo así de nuevo. Con la claridad que el clímax le brindaba, pensó en por qué su cuerpo había tardado treinta y dos años en asumir su auténtica naturaleza y rendirse a su biología. Por qué lo había mantenido como el Beta que no era, no sólo a los ojos de todos, sino de los suyos.

No obstante, la calma no duraría mucho. Al fin y al cabo, llevaba tres décadas de retrasos del calor.

La naturaleza quería ponerse al día.

* * *

Cuando John llegó a Baker Street, su sexto sentido le decía que algo iba muy mal.

Cuando abrió la puerta de casa y notó el fuerte olor a ceniza, creyó que Sherlock había quemado el piso, y subió al trote las escaleras.

En el momento en que entró en el salón, su Alfa le dio el tirón que nunca le había dado. Y lo arrastró directo a la habitación del detective, impelido por algo más fuerte que sí mismo.

Y, finalmente, cuando entró en el cuarto que compartía con Sherlock, y le vio tirado en el suelo, retorciéndose y jadeando, con lágrimas en la cara, desnudo y un rictus de dolor, supo exactamente lo que estaba pasando allí, aunque no pudiera entender o atisbar siquiera el motivo de ello.

\- ¿Sherlock?

El detective lo miró y gimió al sentir su olor. Las feromonas Omega estaban produciendo que sus propias glándulas segregaran más del aroma que le caracterizaba, anunciando su presencia a su potencial pareja, la cual respondía a su presentación. A pesar de que todo su cuerpo estaba colocado en una invitación clara, las manos del Holmes estaban crispadas, engarfiadas, las uñas arañando la madera del suelo. Su expresión era terrible de ver.

\- Lo siento... John, lo... siento...

John quería arrodillarse junto a él, cogerle entre sus brazos, mesarle el pelo y asegurarle que todo iría bien, pero se quedó donde estaba. No entendía por qué le pedía perdón tan desolado sólo por estar experimentando un calor del que, a todas luces, era un participante forzoso. No se agachó porque, aunque no le gustara reconocerlo, su lado de Alfa no estaba tan tarado como pensaba, y había respondido muy positivamente al Omega en celo de la habitación, lo que haría incómodo hasta decir basta cualquier movimiento.

Y último, porque no sabía que era lo que quería Sherlock, el Sherlock que había vivido con él esos años, el que no se dejaba dominar. Y no le obligaría a hacer nada.

Al ver su duda, Sherlock abrió las piernas y gimió.

\- John... Por favor,  _por favor..._  duele... Para esto...

Inseguro, John pasó los ojos por la habitación. La cama estaba deshecha y manchada, el suelo mojado, y junto a él, en el parquet, había un juguete sexual -un falo Alfa perfectamente recreado, con nudo incluido-, que estaba descaradamente utilizado.

Lo que más ansiaba John en ese momento era preguntarle a Sherlock por qué un Beta como él podía estar pasando por un celo Omega con feromonas incluidas, por curiosidad médica, pero le vio tan devastado, tan trastocado por la situación, intentando mantener su mente por encima de algo que ningún cuerpo estaba predispuesto a soportar, que se contuvo.

Respiró hondo, agradeciendo los años en Afganistán y en el hospital de campaña, que el expusieron a montones de Omegas en calor rescatados, refugiados o heridos, y le proveyeron de un auto-control casi perfecto. Y decía casi, porque el olor de Sherlock, concentrado en la habitación, le estaba haciendo flaquear.

Se agachó como pudo, y se puso justo a su lado, tomándole la mano.

\- Está bien, Sherlock. Todo está bien, tranquilo... No pasa nada...

\- John... - el detective se aferró a su mano con fuerza, tanto que John creyó que se la rompería, pero no se apartó. Podía apreciar los violentos temblores del cuerpo de su compañero, como los dedos de los pies se movían, tensos, abriéndose y cerrándose. Escuchaba sus bufidos y jadeos en busca de aire mientras intentaba concentrarse, apagar aquello de la misma forma, fuera cual fuera, que lo había mantenido en estado Beta durante toda su vida sin resultado -. Por favor, John... Por favor, por favor, por favor...

John se tensó. Los Omegas que había conocido durante un celo en el hospital del ejército también suplicaban. Pedían, doloridos, a cualquier Alfa que estuviera en la zona para detener el calor, y por órdenes y protocolo, no cedían. Cuando volvían en sí, muchos le daban las gracias por no hacerles caso. Durante el calor, no había raciocinio ni voluntad. Un Omega era forzado por su propia biología a tener relaciones quisiera o no. Y eso era algo que John siempre había odiado de sus naturalezas. La falta de elección.

\- Tranquilo. Respira hondo. Pasará, ¿vale? Sé que duele, pero se irá yendo -dijo, y empezó a sentir como su lado primitivo le susurraba dulcemente al oído que tomara al Omega, que lo marcara como suyo. Que, al fin y al cabo, no era nada demasiado fuerte teniendo en cuenta lo que habían estado haciendo antes. Ya eran una pareja. John se resistió con más ahínco, sabiendo que le quedaban pocas fuerzas, pero negándose a que el detective pasara solo por aquel mal trago. Tragó con fuerza -. Me quedaré contigo todo el tiempo que haga falta.

Sherlock le miró, y entre el dolor y la molestia por el calor, además del deseo enloquecido que no podía controlar, John vio gratitud.

\- Ayúdame... por favor... -pidió, como si estuviera avergonzado y no pudiera demostrarlo. John frunció el ceño, y vio que miraba el juguete, aún en el suelo. Lo tomó, asintiendo.  _No es diferente de hace unos días. Hay pequeñas cosas que son distintas, pero solo son matices,_  se dijo, intentando sugestionarse para tratar de olvidar que estaba ayudando a Sherlock a masturbarse con un falo Alfa de mentira cuando él tenía uno propio listo y deseoso de salir. Clavó sus ojos en los de Sherlock cuando deslizó el dildo entre sus piernas, y tragó con fuerza al verle arquearse y cerrar los ojos.

Le sonrió, clavándose las uñas en la pierna, intentando distraerse de su excitación creciente con el dolor. Y, cuando eso no fue suficiente, se apretó la herida del hombro, lo que le aclaró las ideas bastante.

Fue la noche más tensa y dolorosa que John recordara haber pasado jamás.

* * *

\- ¿Qué has encontrado?

John sorbió su té con impaciencia, mirando a Sherlock desde la entrada de la cocina. Estaba inclinado sobre su microscopio, con el pelo revuelto de pasarse tantas veces las manos por él (gesto que hacía cuando estaba frustrado), y tenía ojeras bajo los ojos. Hacía un par de días que el calor había remitido, y desde entonces, ya recuperada su capacidad mental plena, Sherlock no hacía más que buscar explicaciones plausibles y científicas para lo que le había pasado. Se había sacado muestras de pelo, de tejido y del lubricante natural que había segregado, intentando que cualquiera de estos elementos le diera alguna respuesta. Incluso habían ido a Bart's a que Molly le hiciera un análisis concienzudo, aunque por ahora, todas las evidencias apuntaban a que Sherlock  _siempre_  había sido un Omega.

El celo había tardado tres días en pasar, y los tres días John se había mantenido junto a Sherlock después de aprovechar su sueño para avisar a la Señora Hudson de que él se encontraba enfermo y estarían en cuarentena preventiva en el 221 B por precaución durante unos días. Solo esperó que no hubiera escuchado demasiados gritos de Sherlock como para pensar otra cosa. Él había conseguido aguantar y resistir el impulso, aunque varias veces estuvo a punto de verse rendido a su animal interior. Ciertamente, había pasado mucho tiempo mirando a la zona del cuello de Sherlock donde se encontraban las glándulas de unión, notando el terrible deseo de morder y marcarle. Acabó con un precioso cardenal en la herida del hombro, y marcas de uñas en la pierna.

Descubrió que Sherlock temía que, ahora que eso había pasado, que al parecer su biología había decidido que era el momento de aparecer, John le dejaría por algún Beta, en busca de una vida normal. Se aseguró por todos los medios que tenía disponibles de hacerle entender que eso no iba a pasar jamás.

Aún así, estaba obsesionado con saber qué había pasado. John tenía una terrible curiosidad a cerca de dónde había sacado Sherlock el juguete Alfa, pero se había negado a responder. Se sentó junto a él en la mesa de la cocina, contemplándole, pensativo, mientras se giraba para dejar la taza vacía en la encimera. Aspiró profundamente. El olor de Sherlock era el mismo aroma a pino y cenizas que había tenido siempre, solo que bastante más intenso. A su Alfa no le gustó eso. Cualquier otro podría olerle y enloquecer. Había mucho Alfa sin unión suelto por ahí. Demasiados para el gusto de John. Y, lamentablemente, sus acciones no estaban penadas por la ley. El que uno tomara a un Omega en contra de su voluntad, no se consideraba violación, aunque había numerosos grupos en todo el mundo que intentaban cambiar las cosas, y no solo formados por Betas y Omegas, sino también por Alfas.

Se abstuvo de tocarle la mano como ansiaba hacer, y carraspeó.

\- Tal vez no sea algo científico.

Sherlock se apartó del microscopio y le miró con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera considerando si lo que John había dicho era una estupidez o algo brillante.

\- ¿Qué podría ser, entonces?

John se encogió de hombros.

\- Podría ser psicológico. No sé, como mi pierna. En realidad, no tenía una herida física, pero el dolor estaba porque mi cerebro creía que sí. La mente sugestionada es poderosa.

Frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Quieres decir que me he vuelto Omega porque... estaba sugestionado? Es ridículo...

John negó con la cabeza.

\- No, no. Digo que tal vez siempre has sido un Omega, pero que algo pasó cuando eras joven, algo malo, que te hizo no querer serlo con tanta fuerza, que tu cabeza le ordenó a tu cuerpo ser lo que no era. La verdad es que siempre has olido bien. Pensé que era detergente o gel de baño, hasta colonia, por eso de que los Betas no huelen a nada...

\- ¿Así que siempre he olido? ¿Desde que me conociste? -preguntó.

John asintió.

Se quedaron en silencio mucho rato. Tanto, que el reloj de la Señora Hudson dio el punto, y aún no se habían movido. Sherlock estaba en su pose de pensar, así que John se dispuso a levantarse, suspirando, cuando Sherlock se levantó de golpe y, cogiéndole por los hombros, le besó efusivamente.

\- Eres genial, John. Brillante conductor de luz -dijo, sonriendo. John sonrió a su vez, aunque no conocía el motivo -. Vístete, vamos a buscar a un especialista.

* * *

De camino al psicólogo que Sherlock había conocido una vez en un caso, John lo miró. Estaba radiante y sonriente y, si no fuera por las marcas de cansancio en su rostro, casi se diría que estaba lleno de energía. Se preguntó como era posible que se alegrara tanto de saber que lo que le había pasado toda su vida era que, de pequeño, había tenido una experiencia lo suficientemente traumática como para dejarle una marca que le hiciera desear ser lo que no era. No creía que la alegría de resolver un enigma pudiera cubrir eso, pero al parecer sí podía.

Afortunadamente, habían cogido un taxi cuyo conductor era Beta, por lo que no hizo demasiadas preguntas a cerca de por qué un Alfa y un Omega sin unión iban juntos en el mismo taxi si no eran familia. Muchas cosas a las que contestar que no sabría cómo.

Cuando llegaron a la consulta, la secretaria les hizo pasar los primeros, aunque la verdad era que no había gente. Dentro, un psicólogo les esperaba, sentado en la mesa de su despacho en una pose informal. Él también era un Beta, y los títulos colgados de su pared en marcos con cristal decían que era alguien tremendamente bueno en su trabajo, o no habría llegado hasta donde estaba siendo lo que era, tristemente. Se estrecharon las manos, y Sherlock le contó abiertamente su caso. El doctor escuchó, sin pestañear, y cuando terminó le preguntó si quería que yo saliera para que charlaran. Negó con la cabeza, molesto.

\- John es bueno escuchando, y puede que se le ocurra algo. Hoy está avispado.

John se ruborizó después de eso, por supuesto. Después, El doctor Aurelio procedió a indagar en el pasado de Sherlock, o el que este había decidido no borrar. Durante media hora, lo poco que consiguieron sacar en claro eran datos y más datos, hasta que le preguntó cómo empezó a resolver crímenes.

\- Víctor Trevor.

Cuando dijo su nombre, se quedó blanco como la cal, y John temió que se desmayara. No tenía ni idea de quién era ese al que Sherlock había mencionado. Le cogió la mano y se la apretó, pero el detective no respondió. Esperaron, pacientes, hasta que se levantó de la silla con un "vámonos, John". Él se levantó, le estrechó la mano al pobre doctor, anonadado por la reacción de Sherlock, y John se disculpó de su parte, como tantas otras veces.

Esa vez, no necesitó la imaginación para saber donde se había metido su compañero. Seguir su olor fue suficiente para encontrárselo parando un taxi en la acera.

Esperó y esperó durante todo el camino de vuelta a Baker Street, sabiendo que Sherlock hablaría cuando estuviera listo para hacerlo, o si quisiera. Cuando llegaron a casa, subieron las escaleras y cerraron la puerta, Sherlock se sentó en su sofá, cogiendo su violín entre las manos, rozando las teclas con los dedos, y John se sentó frente a él. Fue que tocara el cojín, y que Sherlock decidiera que era el momento de hablar.

\- Víctor Trevor era un chico tres años mayor que yo. Era un Omega -empezó, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del pasado -. Había empezado sus primeros celos cuando nos conocimos. Él era... bueno. Me ayudaba a buscar material de investigación, me compraba las cosas que no me dejaban pagar en las tiendas porque era demasiado pequeño para usarlas. No me trataba como si fuera un niño. Él me entendía. Resolvimos mi primer caso juntos.

" Un día, al salir de casa para ir a buscar raíces para probar una de mis teorías sobre el crecimiento acelerado con un abono especial, nos encontramos con un grupo de Alfas jóvenes. Estaban sentados en una esquina del camino al bosque, mirando a Víctor como si fuera un caramelo. Eran mayores que él, pero supongo que ese fue el problema. Adolescentes y hormonas no son buena combinación -dijo, y frunció el ceño, cerrando la mano con mas fuerza en el cuello del violín -. Ellos se nos acercaron. yo era pequeño, aún no había tenido mi primer calor y no les interesaba. Buscaban carnaza más madura. Eran cuatro, y Víctor olía bien. Estaban empalmados. Nos arrastraron al bosque, y Víctor miraba atrás, hacia mí, estirando la mano para cogérmela. Me hablaba, pero no podía entender qué me decía. Luego comprendí que lo que quería era que corriera. Supe qué iban a hacerle en cuanto le empujaron, tropezó con una piedra, y cayó al suelo. Fue entonces cuando, al sentirse amenazado, empezó a lubricar sin darse cuenta. Entonces, los cuatro se concentraron en él, y me soltaron a mi. Quise quedarme y golpearles con un palo hasta que le soltaran, o gritar tan fuerte que alguien viniera a ayudarnos, pero si lo hacía, probablemente nos matarían antes de que nadie viniera a por nosotros. Él solo me miró y entendí.

Sherlock se quedó en silencio, apretando con fuerza el violín. Demasiada. John se acercó y le abrió los dedos con cuidado, obligándole a soltarlo poco a poco. Una vez el instrumento fue liberado, John lo sustituyó por sus manos, dejándolo a buen recaudo en el suelo.

\- No fue culpa tuya, Sherlock. Eras un niño.

\- Si no hubiera insistido en ir a por las raíces, nunca nos hubiéramos cruzado con ellos. Nunca le hubieran llevado al bosque donde nadie podía oírlo gritar por ayuda, nunca hubiera tenido que ir corriendo hasta encontrar un policía que me creyera y que viniera conmigo. Nunca habría llegado demasiado tarde, econtrándole en un estado horrible, deduciendo cada paliza, cada golpe que le habían dado. Cuantas veces habían abusado de él. Cuanto daño le habían causado y con qué. Cuánto tardó en morir, roto por el dolor. Fue mucho. Demasiado. Y la policía no hizo nada de nada. Simplemente le cubrieron con una manta hasta que llegó la ambulancia y se lo llevó a la morgue. Nadie habló de ello, nadie buscó a los chicos responsables. Nadie hizo nada al respecto.

_Y decidiste que ser un Beta era mejor que ser un Omega._

John lo pensó, pero no lo dijo. Aquello era muy cruel. Algo terrible como para que un niño tuviera que vivirlo.

John escuchó el sonido de un coche aparcando frente a su edificio y se giró de cara a la puerta, esperando que quien fuera se diera la vuelta. Las pisadas empezaron a subir los escalones, el tercero crujiendo, como siempre hacía, y John se tensó, preparándose para echar a quién fuera que entrara en el piso. No era el momento más indicado para que alguien invadiera su espacio. no cuando Sherlock se estaba abriendo.

La puerta del 221 B se abrió, y por ella apareció un Mycroft pulcramente ataviado con su traje de tres piezas y su paraguas. Miraba a John y a Sherlock como si esperara que alguno de los dos mencionara su llegada. John, lo único que sabía, era que no tenía ni idea de cómo había aparecido él allí, o para qué. John le atravesó con la mirada, deseando que se fuera. Sabía que estaba lli porque había oído su conversación por medio de las cámaras espía en el piso. Loco Gran Hermano... tendrían que empezar a hablar seriamente sobre su vigilancia extrema, más si Sherlock y él iban a mantener una relación estable. No siempre podía mantenerse todo en el dormitorio.

\- Tú lo sabías. Lo supiste siempre -dijo Sherlock, como si su hermano hubiera estado allí toda la conversación, en un tono acusador -. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Mycroft miró al suelo, y se apoyó en el paraguas, suspirando.

\- Entiende, hermanito, que en lo que a ti respecta, no hay nada sencillo. Cuando volviste a casa esa noche, diciendo que eras Beta, madre y padre se quedaron sorprendidos. Intentaron corregirte lo más dulce que pudieron, pensando que estabas en shock, pero seguías insistiendo. Les llamaste mentirosos, y te encerraste en tu cuarto. A la mañana siguiente, Padre dijo que tu olor había desaparecido. Te preguntó si habías tomado algo, pero dijiste que no. Seguiste insistiendo en que no eras Omega. Al final, ente los tres, decidimos que era mejor seguirte la corriente, al menos un tiempo. Cuando murieron, consulté a un especialista. Me dijo que dejarlo pasar era lo mejor. Que no mantuviera tu fantasía, pero que tampoco la desmontara, sino que simplemente te dejara a tu ritmo, y que hiciera como si nada hubiera pasado. Mi mayor temor, era que esto pasara. Que algún día te sentirías lo suficientemente seguro como para dejarlo estar, y que todo este tiempo te pasaría factura.

Sherlock miraba a su hermano con la boca abierta.

\- ¡No tenías derecho a meterte en mi vida, Mycroft! -espetó finalmente, enfadado.

El político se encogió de hombros, y dio una mirada en derredor.

\- Tal vez. Pero no estabas en posición de decir nada al respecto cuando tomé las decisiones que tomé -dijo. Luego les miró y sonrió un poco a John -. Es bueno saber que dejo a mi hermano en buenas y capaces manos, doctor Watson. Solo me pasé por aquí para ver que todo iba bien... de primera mano. La información es demasiado basta cuando pasa por segundos y terceros, y esto era demasiado delicado. Así que, cumplido ya mi deber, me despido.

John le miró, esperando que entendiera que tenían que hablar. Mycroft asintió ligeramente, y con una sonrisa poco afectuosa a su hermano salió por la puerta del apartamento. Sherlock tenía la cabeza entre las manos, los codos apoyados en las rodillas cuando John se volvió para mirarle. Se agachó frente a él, alarmado, intentando apartarle las manos con toda la suavidad de la que era capaz. Le llamó, pero no respondió. Nada de nada. Sus hombros no temblaban, y no había lágrimas de por medio, así que no estaba llorando.

\- Eres tú -dijo, finalmente.

\- ¿Sherlock?

El susodicho alzó la cabeza y lo miró, con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca caída, como si estuviera sorprendido.

\- Eres tú, John. Tú eres el que ha provocado todo esto. Mycroft dijo que lo dejaría estar cuando me sintiera seguro y (que conste que no pienso repetirlo, y si sale de esta casa, pasarán cosas terribles) tenía razón. Contigo me siento seguro de todo. Más... ligero. Tal vez por eso yo...

John dejó de respirar, su corazón latiendo alocado. Le llamó en un susurró y cuando sus ojos se centraron en él, le besó. Sherlock se inclinó para seguirle hasta que le cogió por las solapas de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia sí. John aspiró profundamente, saboreando el olor de Sherlock, que se había vuelto más intenso que antes a su contacto. Gruñó contra su boca, enterrando las manos en sus costados, acariciando la piel con suavidad por encima de la tela. Se separó y le besó los párpados, uno a uno, mientras el detective recuperaba el aliento, jadeando bajo él. Pasó por la mejilla, y bajó sus labios a la mandíbula antes de plantarse en la comisura, y tomarle el rostro con ambas manos. Apoyó su frente en la de Sherlock, y simplemente, respiró.

\- Estaremos juntos. Pase lo que pase. No me importa lo que seas, no me importa si podemos o no tener hijos. No me importa nada, excepto tú. Puedo conseguirte supresores en el hospital si es lo que quieres. Decidas lo que decidas, estará bien para mí.

Sherlock suspiró.

\- Yo... nunca he tenido la oportunidad de ser un verdadero Omega, y el calor que pasé no cuenta porque fue algo fuera de lo normal, así que me gustaría intentarlo. Quiero aprender. En fin, es algo nuevo de lo que tengo poca información, y al fin y al cabo, se trata de lo que soy. Un Omega. Tu Omega, John -dijo, cogiéndole por las caderas -. Imagina la cara que pondrán en Yard cuando se enteren de que un Omega les ha estado dando órdenes todo este tiempo. Si lo del Beta ya les tenía mosqueados... -sonrió.

John soltó una carcajada.

\- Solo piensas en hacer el mal, Sherlock Holmes.

Sonrió.

\- Podría replantearme el hacer otras cosas y dejar al mal tranquilo, pero voy a necesitar un sujeto con el que ocupar mi tiempo...

Sonrieron y se trasladaron al sofá grande, enredados, hasta que, cuando ya estaban medio desnudos, Sherlock jadeó, impaciente.

\- John... ¿cuando es... mi próximo celo?

* * *

Habían pasado tres meses desde que Sherlock había decidido continuar su vida como el Omega que era en realidad. Como no, había aprovechado para mofarse de Mycroft, que necesitaba ser un Beta para hacer lo que él hacía, y de la incompetencia de Scotland Yard varias veces a lo largo de los días. Habían estado hablando, y habían decidido que Sherlock y él permanecerían en Baker Street todo lo que durara el celo, pero la Señora Hudson, que no podía irse de viaje, les sugirió que visitaran París. Comprendiendo la indirecta, John hizo las maletas de ambos, y se fueron a pasar unos días a la casa de campo de la familia Holmes, en Sussex, donde no molestarían a nadie.

El médico contaba los días para el celo con impaciencia. Después del mal trago de Sherlock esa primera vez, decidieron que lo mejor era trazar un plan más o menos fiable para cuando el momento llegara. Sherlock había sugerido llevarse el juguete, pero John hizo una mueca de desagrado. No le importaba jugar, pero consideraba que aquello estaba de más en ese momento, estando él con su pareja. Sherlock solo sonrió y accedió a dejar el artilugio bien escondido en su armario en Baker Street. John estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para convertir aquel tiempo de molestia en el placer desatado en que sabía que se podía convertir.

Así que ahora estaba haciendo la cena en la cocina, mientras Sherlock ojeaba un periódico local en su habitación, buscando algún caso con el que ocupar su mente. Estaba sacando los huevos de la sartén cuando el olor le llegó a la nariz. Al principio pensó que la chimenea había sido encendida, pero a medida que el aroma se volvía más intenso, las pupilas se le dilataron al mismo tiempo que las aletas de la nariz se abrían para catar más de ese delicioso rastro. Se giró de golpe en dirección a las escaleras y, dejando la sartén, apagado el fuego y dejando los platos, voló escaleras arriba.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la antigua habitación de Sherlock, donde ahora había una cama de matrimonio, se encontró con el detective, sacudiéndose la ropa, molesto y acalorado. Allí el olor era sin ninguna duda más intenso que en cualquier otra parte. El Alfa interno y aletargado de John empezó a despertar, motivado por los estímulos que estaba recibiendo.

Sherlock miró a John, a sí mismo y tembló antes de tirar de su camisa, casi saltando los botones.

\- John...

Se miraron con hambre, y John no se hizo de rogar. Se movió hacia el frente, sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta de la habitación, y ayudó a Sherlock a desvestirse. Una vez estuvo hecho, miró la marca de dientes sobre el hombro de su pareja, donde las glándulas de unión segregaban el olor. La marca que le indicaba a todos que Sherlock ya no estaba disponible. Su marca.

Cayeron en la cama en un revoltijo de miembros, entre besos y caricias frenéticas.

\- ¿Has resuelto... algo interesante... del periódico...?

Sherlock gimió cuando John lamió la herida antes de seguir bajando por su estómago en un camino de besos de mariposa.

\- Por supuesto... era demasiado evidente... menos de un seis... los criminales... son poco sofisticados...

John se rió ante la beta de molestia que se apreciaba en su voz, casi enfadado por la ineptitud de los malhechores. Simplemente único.

Permanecieron juntos mientras el calor de Sherlock aumentaba a medida que el celo alcanzaba su punto culminante y, dos días más tarde, mientras desayunaban en la cama lo poco que John había logrado encontrar que estuviera comestible en aquella casa, Sherlock le miró alzando los ojos, recostado perezosamente en su pecho.

\- No cojas los supresores.

John asintió, pasándole los dedos por el pelo, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

\- Está bien, Sherlock.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, espero que si habéis llegado hasta aquí, es porque como mínimo el tema os interesaba. Me hubiera gustado explayarme mucho más en algunas partes que quedan muy cortadas, pero el límite de palabras del reto es lo que tiene u.u
> 
> Es mi primera incursión en el mundo del Omegaverse, así que os pido que seáis un poco buenos conmigo ;)
> 
> Si queréis saber más sobre esta u otras historias, o si simplemente sentís curiosidad y os ha picado el gusanillo stalker, aquí os dejo mi [Twitter](https://twitter.com/herondale_mira) y a mi [Tumblr](http://consultingpacha.tumblr.com) (Sí, la de la foto soy yo XD).  
> Que no os de apuro acosarme un poquillo. No muerdo ;)


End file.
